


Ashen Wings

by ElfWeyrwomanOfLetters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: FEEEEEEEEEEELLLLSSS, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8441704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElfWeyrwomanOfLetters/pseuds/ElfWeyrwomanOfLetters
Summary: I'm doing NaNoWriMo this year again, this idea came to me as I was working on other fanfic.Dedicated to my SPN RP group, The Roadhouse.





	

Light burst into his eyes, damaging them a little, but these injuries would last a long while, the pain not felt through the salty tears and the ache in his freezing heart.

The smell of soot tickled his nose, almost causing his vessel to sneeze. The cloying funk of blood permeated the room, almost driving out all other scents as he looked down at his red covered hands.

The shining blade fell with a clatter, followed a few seconds later by a pair of jean clad knees. Rotting fingertips ran over the shapes stretched across the floor, stopping an inch away from the limp fingers.

Minutes passed, the blood slowly drying and the corpse cooling before the hands made contact. A gasping sob escaped the mourner’s lips as the body made no movement, no sign of the vivid life that once resided inside.  
The watcher gently prodded a lump in the other’s jacket, giving a watery chuckle as a lollipop fell out.

The slight mirth dissolved into full blown sobbing, the light haired man scooping the smaller man into his arms and holding him close, unseen wings wrapping around them both as they had done when both were younger.

“Gabriel… come back to me… I’m so sorry, little fledgling… I’m so so sorry…”

Those angels that felt it mourned with the Morningstar that long cold bloody night.

Castiel was the next angel to see him, getting his molecules divided into a million directions by his own brother.

Lucifer felt nothing. He was dead inside already. What was another brother lost to him?

Nothing.

He had lost his little golden boy.

Forever.


End file.
